Exhaustion
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Oneshot set during the game featuring Colette and Sheena. Lighthearted fluffyish nonsense.


A light hearted one-shot set some time during the game featuring Colette and Sheena. Pointless nonsense as usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I believe that Namco own it. I just seem to have a lot of fluffy plot bunnies for fics about it. :)

* * *

When she had been back in Mizuho Sheena had thought she had known the meaning of the word 'exhausted'. After spending whole days training intensively she would admit to Corrine that she was exhausted, although she would not admit that to anyone else, to do so may have expressed weakness which she didn't want to do. 

She had, she realised now, had no idea of what exhaustion really was back then. Compared to what she was feeling now what she had experienced back in Mizuho was nothing.

She lowered herself to the ground trying not to groan too much as she was finally able to take the weight off of her aching feet. Colette made no attempts to cover up her relief at being able to sit down, the little angel slumped down beside the summoner with a deep groan-like sigh.

"I don't think that I am ever going to be able to move my knees again," Colette said after a moment, drawing out the words thoughtfully as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm, I know the feeling," Sheena nodded, comfortable enough around the blonde to admit that she did have some weaknesses.

"Oh good, I'm glad it's not just me," Colette said, resting her head on Sheena's shoulder.

"Actually, no, it is just you, you're just a little wimp, the rest of us are fine, I feel like I could run for miles and miles and defeat many great enemies still," Sheena grinned.

"I'd throw something at you but that would mean I'd have to move," Colette replied good-naturedly.

"I bet if Lloyd called over from the campfire and said 'Colette, my angel, I want to declare my undying love for you, come over here so I can snog your brains out' you'd move pretty quickly then," Sheena teased.

"SHEENA!" the blonde squeaked.

"That's a yes then," the ninja said, smiling.

"He wouldn't do that anyways, love's something special, you don't just go making out in front of everyone like that do you?" Colette said.

"Oh dear, if you're going to be all shy like that I don't know how you're going to kiss him in front of people at your wedding," Sheena sniggered, beginning to laugh louder as Colette made an even squeakier noise than before.

"What? You are going to get married to him, right?" the summoner asked in an innocent tone.

"Well Idon'tknowifwe'llevensurvivethisjourneyandyouknowI'venoteventoldhimhowIfeelproperlyreallyand…" the little angel spoke very quietly and very quickly.

"Oh I'm sure you will, you two are sweet together. And if you haven't admitted your feelings for each other and kissed by the end of this journey I will personally lock the pair of you in a room until you do," Sheena chuckled as Colette continued to make noises and gestures of embarrassment.

"Hey, you know something?" Sheena said with a more serious but still light-hearted tone.

"Oh no, don't," Colette shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't what?" the older girl asked.

"Start talking about, well, you know," the blonde looked down at her feet, her face a deep shade of red.

"Oh, the sort of things that you'd do on your wedding night. Ohhh, that's a thought, at the next town we visit we should find you something really nice to wear for then," Sheena said, managing to keep a straight face for about five seconds after she'd finished speaking. She then collapsed in a fit of giggles at the gestures and noises Colette was making.

"That, that wasn't what I was going to talk about actually," she began speaking again when she'd recovered enough. "I was just going to say that even though I still feel really tired I don't feel quite so bad as I did, I think you making me laugh took my mind off how I felt. Thank you."

Colette mumbled something about being glad that Sheena felt better but did she have to talk about things like that.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing you now," the summoner smiled softly, gently hugging the little angel.

"You know what I could really do with right now? A bath, a nice hot bath to soak in," Colette said, changing the subject.

"Mmm, that would be really good. It's a shame the nearest inn's miles away and the only warm water around here's the stuff in the pan over the campfire. Ah well, next inn we stay at lets stay in the bath so long we get all wrinkly," Sheena nodded.

"Sounds lovely," Colette smiled.

"Although I bet you'd like something special in your bath wouldn't you?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Hmm? What?" the little angel replied, assuming that Sheena meant something like a nice bubble bath. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she thought about a nice deep, warm bath although her serene state didn't last for long when she heard Sheena's reply.

"I bet," Sheena started, aware that she'd said that she would stop teasing the blonde but unable to resist. "I bet you'd really like it if Lloyd got in the bath with you."

As she ran away, laughing, from the expertly wielded pillow Sheena vaguely wondered where the previously exhausted angel had managed to find the energy she had claimed she didn't have to hit the summoner with something.


End file.
